


Dancing in the Mirror, Singing in the Shower

by RD_Kobiski



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, M/M, Music! AU, Skyhill - Freeform, fluff and smut mix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD_Kobiski/pseuds/RD_Kobiski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin falls in love with a band, and then eventually the band's lead vocalist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Mirror, Singing in the Shower

 

Arin’s wall shook from the sound, and he sighed, setting his tablet pen down.

Ever since his neighbor moved in six months ago, his band had been practicing every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. At first he thought about complaining, but to be honest Arin liked their music. It was one of the few things that brightened up the dingy complex.  He could work to most of it, and even his the songs he didn’t love were growing on him. This one in particular he could dance to. It was a sad song, but the beat was good and he dug it. It spoke to him. He hummed along with the guitar as stood at the sink, staring at the dishes. The vocalist wailed loudly and Arin lost himself in the music. The lyrics wrapped around him, getting stuck in his ribcage; he could feel the words in his bones.  

The slower songs came on then so Arin started washing dishes. Heartbreak woven in the words wounded him, but Arin couldn't stop, he couldn’t stop listening to the words--they were a thread that held him together with the mysterious owner of the voice.

Then they started playing Arin’s favorite, and he had to stop. He set the dishes down and leaned against the wall, sitting on the floor right where the kitchen and living room began. He closed his eyes and let the music flow through him, the words soft and sad

 

_“Why must I walk this road all alone? Is this how I turn my soul into stone? So I listen to the closing door-- It's much louder than it was before. Like a vision of a foreign shore that calls you home.”_

 

It was muffled through the wall but Arin figured that if he heard it in person it would just...fuck him up. Not that he minded that idea one bit, but he knew he would fall for the owner of that voice.  He would want to try and fix their wounded soul. He didn’t even know the name of the song but it didn’t need one. He sat quietly looking at the shadows swallowing up everything outside of the square that was the kitchenette. The blue fluorescence of the light made everything seem more stark. The linoleum was marked with scuffs and it was coming up in some spots. His stained couch, his playstation, the rug he found downstairs, the one end table, there just wasn’t much to this place.

But the music made the room feel more full than any place Arin had ever lived before. He held onto his knees and closed his eyes.

He felt home.

 

___

 

Arin finds himself awake much later that he had planned. Afternoon light was flooding into the small room from the single window, the dingy grey-white walls feeling unbearably bright.  It's his day off, and he’s been working hard, so he cuts himself some slack as he rolls off the mattress. He clung to the edge of his dreamless sleep, still warm from his bed, as he pulled his clothes off.

Last night feels like a dream with the words of the song buzzing around in his head. He starts to hum the melody, and before he even realizes what’s happening, he’s belting out whole sections of the song.

“So I listen to the Cl-osing doors! Much louder than it was be-fore! Like a vision of a foreign shore that calls you home!”

 

__

 

Dan stopped brushing his teeth and his eyes went wide. He could hear Arin singing in the shower.  His neighbor, the cute ass animator next door was singing _his_ song? No way his ears are playing tricks on him.  He hopped back into the shower and put his ear to the wall

_“You give your life away! Vanish without a trace! And! You give your life away! Run with the hunted!”_

Dan’s mouth hung open in disbelief, he had no idea the other had been listening to his music, let alone closely enough to have whole sections of lyrics memorized!

Dan rushed from the bathroom, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed, his hands shaking a little with excitement. He has to get to his day job but he  wanted to make sure his neighbor knew about his band’s next performance.  He grabs a flyer and scribbles a note on the back hastily. His heart fluttered as he  knocked loudly and slipped it through the mailslot, rushing off to work.

 

___

 

Arin was still singing as he came out of the shower, but abruptly stopped as someone knocked loudly on his door. He froze in the hallway between the bathroom and his bedroom. The mail slot opened and the flyer fluttered to the ground. Arin went into his room and put some clothes on, stalling as much as he could before he picked up the flyer.   **_SKYHILL, This Saturday @ AnglerFish_ ** \--a club not far from where he worked.  He turned it over and read the scribbled note on the back:

 

_Hey neighbor,_

_Heard you singing in the shower, (hope that's not too weird)  glad you like our stuff, you should come see us this Saturday!_

 

_\- Dan the Neighbor/Vocalist_

  
Arin’s heart flips in his chest. So he has a name.

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic based on a fanfic prompt written by a character in a fanfiction.


End file.
